Sam and Dean and a Mummy Makes Three
by moviegeek03
Summary: When the brothers go to investigate a museum with a bit of a mummy problem, their night becomes anything but simple when Sam ends up trapped in the exhibit with the thing.  Hurt!Sam Protect!Dean; Set in season 1
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a story I wrote based off this prompt by kiscinca, who I believe goes by Fandrea on here, for the Summer Sam Love challenge. Prompt:_ Case fic. Set any season but would prefer S1 to S3. A museum and a sasquatch stuck inside with a cursed mummy. An older brother trying to rescue him and get rid of said mummy. I would like Sam hurt but still kickass and holding his front if you can. And protective Dean to the rescue. Cookies if you have somehow geek Sam in it too._

The story is finished, but I am posting it as 2 chapters on here since it was a little too long for just one. I'll post the next part in a day or so

Chapter 1

The halls were dark, laid out in a twisting maze that made her head spin. She was hopelessly lost with only the few emergency recess lighting fixtures to guide her. She kept bumping into the walls and glass cases. She slowly moved down the hall, hoping she was walking in the right direction. She thought she was…until burly arms wrapped around her slender waist.

She screamed and began trembling against the hold, but her would be captor began laughing.

"You're so easy, Gabby!"

"Mike! I hate you!" Gabby slapped at his arm, but it only caused her boyfriend to laugh harder.

"Sorry babe. I couldn't resist!"

She rolled her eyes, even though it was too dark for him to see her doing it. "I thought you were supposed to be shutting off the cameras? This whole thing was your idea and I really don't want to get caught."

"We're not gonna get caught," Mike smirked. "I'm the only guard on at nights. There's nothing to worry about."

"But-"

"Do you want to see the mummy exhibit or not?"

A conflicted expression flickered across Gabby's face.

"It's all you've been talking about for weeks! And…this place is closed by the time you get off to come here. So…"

"Fine," she huffed. "I really want to see it." Even though she was worried about being caught and put in jail for breaking and entering, she was extremely excited. Between picking up so many shifts at the diner and all the hours she was taking at the university, she wasn't ever going to get to see the exhibit before it was packed up for the next museum.

Mike smiled in victory and took her hand. "Right this way then!"

"Hey," Gabby interrupted. "Thanks for doing this. I know you aren't that interested in this…and you're risking your job right now…"

"I'm not risking anything. No one comes down here at nights. They won't even notice that the cameras have been messed with. The things don't even work half the time anymore."

Relaxing at his words, Gabby leaned into his side and allowed him to guide her towards the mummy room. After a few moments, they reached the desired room. The lights were a lot dimmer than they would have been during the day, but the artifacts were still highlighted by the ones that were lit. Gabby couldn't help but gasp at the display in front of her.

On each side of the entrance, as if guarding the Pharaoh inside, sat golden statues of cats. The walls were adorned with ancient tablets, both made of stone and of gold. Paintings of Egyptian warriors and gods were also on display around the room. Weaponry and jewelry lay in glass cases. But the center of the room was what had her gaping…

An elaborately painted sarcophagus sat in the middle of the display with a glass covering over it. The top was pulled back just enough so that you could see the delicately wrapped mummy it had been protecting for centuries.

"Go on," Mike laughed. Gabby was practically vibrating with excitement beside him. She leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek before wandering around the room.

Gabby roamed around the space, running her hand over the glass cases and stopping to look at the hieroglyphics. She easily recognized some of the symbols, thanks to her classes. She saved the best for last…

After carefully looking over each and every artifact on display, she finally made her way towards the center of the room to the main attraction. The sarcophagus had been restored as much as possible, and it was an amazing site to take in. Gabby gradually moved from the bottom towards the top, taking in every detail. Once she made it to the head, she couldn't wait to see the mummy.

She gasped in shock when she looked down. The mummy wasn't inside…

"Mike," she said, "did they take the mummy for restoration or some type of examinations? I thought they normally did that before and after exhibits like this."

Mike didn't reply.

"Mike?" She turned around, but her boyfriend was no longer standing in the doorway. The dim lighting flickered. "This isn't funny Mike!" She walked back towards the door of the room. "I'm not falling for this again! You can come out now!" Her voice shook a little, but she quickly assured herself that Mike was just being an ass again. "Mike! I swear if you don't—GAH!"

She found Mike…

He was strung up just outside of the room from one of the rafters. Cuts streamed blood down his body. His face was mottled with bruises and was sunken in from the broken bones. His neck was turned at an unnatural angle and a dirty piece of cloth that hung from the rafter was wrapped around his neck.

Gabby couldn't take her eyes off of it. It was the same material she was expecting to see around the mummy tonight…

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

The door creaked open, instantly waking Dean from his sleep. His hand crept towards the gun underneath his pillow; an old habit instilled long ago. He would've loved to ignore the intruder in favor of catching more sleep, but that wasn't going to happen. That just wasn't an option with the life they led.

Dean tightened his grip on his weapon as the sounds of footsteps grew closer. The steps stopped and light suddenly assaulted his still sensitive eyes.

"Ah," he groaned.

The intruder laughed loudly and set something down on the nightstand between the two beds.

"Oh, you suck…so much," Dean moaned, rubbing his eyes. "I should shoot you just for that, Sam!" Dean waved his gun in front of him before placing it on the nightstand as well. "Do you realize what time it is?"

"It's like 6 or something Dean."

"And you're waking me up…why?"

"Brought food…and coffee," Sam replied, not bothered by Dean's morning grumpiness.

Dean sleepily took in the pink bakery box and cups of coffee. He nudged the lid and rooted around for a cream filled donut. He took a large bite out of it and began talking once more. "How long have you been up?" Cream spilled out and crumbs went flying.

"Do you have to do that?" Sam asked with disgust.

"Do what?" Dean mumbled around another giant bite of the pastry.

"You're disgusting." Sam sat down on his bed and began sipping at his coffee.

"You gonna answer?"

"Fine," Sam sighed. "I got up a couple hours ago. I couldn't get back to sleep so I ran to get us breakfast."

Dean wiped his mouth off and gave his brother a sad look. "Nightmare?"

Sam didn't answer. He just continued to drink his coffee and stare out the window.

Dean ran a hand through his spiky hair and stood up from the bed. He crossed the room and squeezed Sam's shoulder on his way to his duffle bag. "Get something to eat. I'll jump in the shower and we'll head out. See if we can't find another hunt."

"I've already got one for us…"

"Dad text us?"

"No, found an article about a security guard at a museum in Hartford, Connecticut. Guy had snuck his girlfriend into the museum during his nightshift. She found him bleeding and strung up from one of the rafters."

"So…the guy was attacked? Could've been done by art thieves or something."

"Maybe…if the material used to hang him hadn't been the same that matched the material used to wrap the mummy on display a couple centuries ago."

"A mummy?" Dean cried. "No way! Dude, those things are always cursed."

"What are you talking about?" Sam laughed.

"Come on! I do read."

Sam raised his eyebrows at that.

"Ok, I watch the History Channel and they sometimes show documentaries when there isn't crap on to watch."

"Sounds about right."

"Shut up…anyway…I saw where this one dude was totally cursed. All the poor bastards that dug up his tomb died."

"King Tut's Curse?"

"That's it!"

"He wasn't cursed…"

"So all those assholes died of natural causes?"

"They all died paranoid idiots who didn't know what poisonous mold looked liked."

"Seriously?"

"Yep," Sam sighed. "After most of the men on that expedition began to die, they investigated the sarcophagus and the tomb. Most likely the men died from breathing in deadly mold spores upon opening the tomb. One of 'em had found a tablet that had read that those who would disturb the king would face his wrath by way of death. They all thought it was cursed. The media went crazy over it all. That's all."

Dean just stared at Sam for a moment.

"What?" Sam muttered in confusion.

Dean shook his head and headed back towards the bathroom. "You are such a nerd…"

Sam grabbed a pillow and chucked it at his brother. Dean just laughed and slammed the bathroom door shut before the pillow could hit him.

"Jerk!" Sam yelled at the closed door. He was pretty sure he heard a mumbled 'Bitch' from the other side, but he chose to ignore it in favor of eating the rest of Dean's favorite type of donut.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

The Impala swerved around the blind curves and climbed up the hills. Metallica blared from the speakers, much to Sam's annoyance and Dean's pleasure.

Sam slumped down into the passenger seat and read through some of the articles he had saved on his laptop. Dean sat beside him, tapping out the beat of the song against the steering wheel. Sam tried to block it out and continue researching. It wasn't working. He finally had to reach up and turn the dial down to a more manageable volume.

"Hey! What'd ya do that for?"

"Much more of that and my ears are going to bleed."

"Friggin' baby," Dean sighed.

Sam just rolled his eyes and went back to his laptop.

"So…what exactly happened at this museum?"

"Um, the night guard, a Mike Leeds, snuck his girlfriend in after hours. The girlfriend, Gabby Rhodes, said that Mike shut off all the cameras so that there would be no proof that he had snuck her in. After that, they went into the mummy exhibit…she apparently studies Egyptian culture and hadn't had the chance to go see it. When she went to look at the mummy, she realized it wasn't in the sarcophagus. She turned to ask him if it was being restored and noticed he wasn't behind her anymore. She figured he was just playing a joke on her. When the lights started flickering, she went looking for him and found him strung up from the rafters."

"Damn," Dean muttered. "So we're sure it was the mummy?"

"No one had removed it from its case for anything since the exhibit had been set up three months ago. Plus, by the time that Gabby found help, the mummy was already back in its place."

"And you're sure the girl wasn't just exaggerating?"

"Her records show her as a fairly good girl. She works and goes to school, studies anthropology on a scholarship. No history of psychological problems…"

"Ok, ok…got it."

"Besides, this isn't the first time this has happened."

Dean's eyebrows shot up at that.

"This exhibit is a traveling one. It's on schedule to visit a bunch of different museums all over the country. When it stopped at a museum in Salt Lake City, one of the security guards was strung up in the same fashion. He had the same cuts as well as the broken cheeks." Sam turned the laptop so that Dean could see the pictures of both of the victims side by side.

"The broken bones makes their face sunken in, kinda like what a mummy's face looks like."

"I noticed that too," Sam replied.

"How much time do we have before it gets shipped off again?"

Sam clicked through a few more PDF's until he found the one he needed. "Not even two weeks…"

"Son of a bitch," Dean cursed. "So how do we gank this thing?"

"I found a legend that said Egyptians warriors used to carry around a specific dagger that could be used against any mummified king whose spirit became trapped. There is the belief that the soul could become entrapped within certain amulets if the king wished to remain on Earth. Once you have the dagger, you have to use it to pierce the amulet, which is often worn around the mummy's neck…or basically molded to the corpse where it has been worn during the mummification process."

"Ew," Dean said and he pulled a face. "So where we gonna find an ancient Egyptian dagger in the middle of suburban Connecticut?"

"About two feet away from the mummy," Sam smiled. He scrolled through some more pictures until he found the right one. It was of the exhibit, and showed 2 glass cases. One case held the sarcophagus while the other protected a jewel-encrusted dagger.

"That's one thing goin' our way then," Dean smirked. "Guess we're ready to go all Brendan Frasier on his ass then."

"Really, Dean?"

"What? Rachel Weisz made one smoking librarian."

"Of course…"

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

"I hate you," Dean grumbled for the hundredth time as he adjusted the tie around his neck.

It only made Sam laugh. "This is the best way to get in Dean!"

"And you couldn't have gone in for the security guard spot?"

"Because I need to double check on some research!"

"I could do the research…"

"You hate research," Sam reminded him. "Look, all you have to do is go in and do the crappy little interview and hand them this fake resume I made you." Sam handed Dean the papers. "They have limited funding, so they only hire a few guards for the dayshift and one for the night. They're desperate with their nightshift guard having been killed in their museum. Isn't likely that the interviewees are lining up for the spot. You'll be fine."

"Yeah…so what are you doing while I go sit through this thing?"

"I'm gonna go to the exhibit and take a look around."

"Is it still open? I mean, didn't they shut it down?"

"No," Sam sighed. "The whole museum shut down the day after the guard was killed. But they were back up and running the day after that."

"Damn…"

"Like I said, crappy funding. From what I read, that mummy exhibit has drawn in more money than anything else has in years."

"Damn it. Fine…"

"Alright, well I'm heading towards the exhibit. Meet me there when you get finished."

"Sure."

The two hunters made their way into the museum. Sam paid the entrance fee while Dean signed in for the interview. Sam was about to leave the main hall and go towards the mummy room when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Hey," Dean said softly. "Be careful in there. If you get into trouble, just call me."

"Thanks…but I'll be fine. Don't worry. I think he mostly attacks at night from what I can tell."

"Good. Meet you there as soon as I can."

"Dean, just relax."

Dean sighed and walked away towards the offices off to the side. Sam shook his head before turning his attention back to his own task. He knew Dean was worried about having to do an interview and possibly blowing their chance at easy access to the museum. Sam wasn't worried though. He knew Dean would be fine.

Thankfully there weren't many people milling about the rooms. It allowed Sam to take in every detail of the mummy room. His eyes sought out the dagger, and he sighed in relief when he saw it still on display. Upon examining the glass case, he was pretty sure that it could be busted with the help of a hammer. It was nowhere near as thick or expensive as it probably should have been.

Sam then turned his attention to the mummy. His eyes scanned the head and worked their way down towards his chest. Sam could just make out the amulet underneath the wrappings. He was about to take a closer look when he felt a hand to his shoulder. He spun around and came face to face with his smiling brother.

"Dean," he breathed out with relief. "You scared the crap outta me!"

"Sorry…couldn't resist," Dean smirked. "Besides, I have to be a little scary…you are looking at the newest guard for this place!"

"Awesome. When do you start?"

"Tonight. You were right, they are desperate."

"So we do this thing tonight?"

"We do this tonight…"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the first half of the story! Here's the last bit . Please let me know what you think!

Chapter 2

The lights dimmed in and around the museum, making it appear much eerier than it had moments before. The dayshift guards hurried to their cars. None of them wanted to be around after dark…not after what had happened the other night outside of the mummy exhibit. They all felt for the poor bastard that the museum director had hired earlier that day.

Sam watched them from the Impala as they pulled out from the dark parking lot and turned onto the street. He then pulled out his phone as it began to vibrate.

_Ready when you are_.

After reading the text, Sam climbed out of the car and grabbed their gear. He checked one last time for any cars or people walking around. With that, he headed towards the museum.

"Hey," Dean muttered as he unlocked the front door for his brother.

"Nice uniform," Sam teased.

"I hate you for this…"

"I know you do. But, if this works…"

"Let's just get to it Sam," Dean grumbled. "I just have to shut off the cameras and see if I can't turn up the lights so we can see a little better."

"Sounds good," Sam sighed. "I'll go ahead and see if I can't get into that case and get the dagger." Sam set the bag up on the main desk and dug in for the hammer he would need.

"You sure you should be going in there alone?"

"I'll be fine. Isn't like you are going to be that long anyway…"

"Fine. I'll hurry and meet you in there." Dean started to walk off then stopped and dug around in the weapons bag. "You think anything else will hurt this son of bitch?"

"Not sure. They didn't have guns back then, so it's possible that could surprise and cause some harm. But other than that…no idea really. I couldn't find anything in Dad's journal about mummies. Don't think another hunter has come across one for awhile."

"Alright…I'll make this quick." Dean jogged down the corridor that led to the security room. It was pretty low tech, considering the museum relied on it to help protect their irreplaceable artifacts. He could only hope that it would be easy to turn everything on and off so he could get back to Sam quickly. He rounded the corner and entered the small room. He moved towards the machines and began switching off the cameras. He then reached up to switch the lights back on before turning to head back to the door.

But he never made it out of the room. The door slammed and locked into place.

"Son of a bitch." Dean ran to the closed door. He pounded, pushed, and pulled…it wouldn't budge. "Sam!" he screamed. He was positive Sam wouldn't hear him. But it couldn't hurt to try. He punched the door. All it did was make his hand ache. "Damn it." Something didn't want him to get to Sam…

Meanwhile, Sam made his way towards the mummy room. He sighed when the lights hadn't been turned back on. He chalked it up to Dean just having technical difficulties.

He tried not to worry about it and focused back on his own job. He spared a cursory glance towards the mummy before he began to hammer away at the glass surrounding the dagger. It cracked under the force, but didn't shatter like he had hoped.

Noises echoed through the hall behind him, causing him to pause in his task.

"Dean?" With the hammer still in his hand, Sam turned towards the door, wondering if he should go check on Dean or stay and continue to work at the case. In the end, his worry for his big brother won out and he headed towards the doorway. Just as he was about to make it through, the doors slammed shut with supernatural force, nearly knocking Sam on his back.

He straightened himself, only to have something grab him from behind and push him towards the wall. He stumbled over the cat sculptures and fell against the wall. Sam twisted around and came face to face with the object of their hunt…the mummy.

The former pharaoh's face was mostly free of the wrappings, allowing Sam to see the gaunt, haunted face in all its glory. The eyes had long ago decayed into nothing. The sockets stared straight at Sam, apparently seeing his every move nonetheless. His mouth occasionally tried to move, but it was nearly sown together from years of disuse. His movements were swift but jerky due to the wrappings still encasing his decrepit body.

Sam gulped at the sight and kept his eyes on the creature. He noticed the amulet, knowing he had to get that dagger through it if he hoped to get out of the room alive. Sam inched his hand towards the gun in his back pocket. His fingers twitched around the trigger as he brought it up and quickly shot at the mummy.

The bullet entered through the skull. The mummy cried in shock and stumbled back. It backed into the stand holding the dagger's glass case, knocking it from the metal framing of the stand. It cracked against the floor as the mummy fell beside it.

Sam remained against the wall, holding his breath. The case was still somewhat intact, but the crack was wide and looked weak. Sam's eyes then scanned over the slumped form of the mummy beside it. He couldn't tell if the thing was dead or not. The chest hadn't been moving even when the bastard was up and charging at Sam. So this wasn't helping.

Knowing there was only one way to check, Sam got up from his place against the wall. His back ached from the new forming bruises from the statues and the wall. He moved slowly towards the mummy, who still lay completely still on the tiled ground.

Sam slinked over towards the fallen monster and the dagger's case. He still couldn't tell anything about the mummy, but he knew for certain that the dagger would come in handy. He kept the gun in one hand and raised the hammer with his other down onto the fractured glass. It crunched under the tool, yet still didn't shatter. Sam kept at it, determined to get to the weapon inside that he so desperately needed.

The crackling sounds of the breaking case covered up the slight noises the mummy made as it righted itself on the floor and began to stand once again. It shook its head, trying to regain his senses. After a few moments, it focused on Sam, the human who had dared to disturb him.

It leapt at Sam and caught him around his leg. Its hands struck out, ripping through his jeans and digging into his leg. Sam's hands tightened on both the hammer and the gun as pain cascaded through his lower body. He felt blood soak through his jeans and drip down onto the floor as he swung out with the hammer. It smacked into the thing's shoulder and jarred him enough that he took a step away from Sam.

The few seconds was enough for Sam to bring the hammer down hard on top of the cracking glass. It shattered, sending shards of glass everywhere and freeing the dagger from its hold.

Sam reached for the weapon just as the mummy lunged towards him again. It knocked Sam to the ground and away from the dagger; they landed in a heap with the mummy on top of Sam. Shards of glass bit into his back and arms along the way.

Sam grunted from the pressure and tried to kick the thing off of him. However, it wouldn't budge. It just dug its hands and legs into Sam and tore into his flesh. Sam just continued to kick and push at the creature. It only succeeded in tangling his legs in some of the wrappings that had fallen loose from the mummified body.

The smell of decayed flesh hit Sam square in the face when the mummy brought its hands up to Sam's cheeks. Panic flared through him, and he quickly realized he had to move fast if he wanted to keep his facial bones intact. With all of his strength, Sam reared back and head butted against the mummy's skull. It hurt like hell, but it shocked the monster enough that Sam was able to get out from underneath it.

A muffled cry of rage echoed through the room as the mummy staggered backwards and took out a few of the tablets and other cases that were scattered around the exhibit.

Sam once again attempted to grab at the dagger, only this time he was stopped when a glass case shattered against his back. He felt the pieces cut and embed into his already bruised and bloodied skin. The pain of it all took his breath away, made him want to just curl into a ball and hide away from it. Yet he couldn't. He had to get to that dagger…

Sam's hand closed around some of the shards and threw them up at the mummy. They sliced at the ancient cloth and tore at the remnants of decay underneath. It howled, splitting its mouth all the way open. It cried out at Sam once more before striking at him.

Sam managed to dodge the mummy by rolling. "Damn," he mumbled as fresh cuts and bruises began to take form. He took a second to breathe while the mummy regrouped from falling hard against the tiles. It was a short break though. It wasn't long before the creature was on Sam. This time, there was no time to roll or fight back.

The delicate yet strong hands wrapped around Sam's neck and hauled him off the floor. He sputtered and clawed at them, but the mummy wouldn't budge. It was tired of being tried by such a lowly individual. It wanted everything to be over. It slammed Sam into the wall and moved one hand from his throat so that it could claw at Sam's torso.

Sam kicked out, connecting a few times. Yet it didn't cause much damage. His movements were weak and disorganized, definitely not enough to bring the mummy down like he needed. His vision became spotty and everything began to tunnel in on him as his breathing became more and more constricted.

The mummy never relinquished its hold on him as it moved Sam away from the wall. It moved one hand away from Sam's throat so that it could unwrap a portion of the cloth from around his body. Once it was free, the creature strung it up around one of the rafter as well as Sam's neck.

Sam was losing his battle to stay conscious and the darkness was gaining on him with each second. His mind flickered to Dean and his brother's well being before he finally lost. His body went completely limp in the mummy's grasp and he plummeted into nothing.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

"Son of a bitch!" Dean rubbed at his sore shoulder. He'd been slamming against the doors for nearly twenty minutes and it had not even budged an inch. He leaned against one of the walls to try to catch his breath and relax for a second. He knew he didn't have the time to relax, but he was becoming exhausted.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He prayed that Sam was faring better than he was…he really doubted his little brother was though. The thought of Sam alone with the mummy renewed his energy more than any rest would. He opened his eyes once more, noticing a vent screen up by the ceiling.

"You've gotta be kidding me…"

Dean sighed and started searching the desk drawers and cabinets for a toolbox. Seconds later, with screwdriver in hand, he crossed the room so that he was underneath the vent. He grabbed a chair to stand on and made quick work of the screen. He threw it to the side and glanced inside the tight space.

"Damn it," he grumbled. The space was big enough for him to slide into; however it was not going to be comfortable. It didn't look like he had much choice, especially if he wanted to get to Sammy. "Here we go…"

With that, Dean hauled himself up and into the vent shaft. The metal sides pressed in on his shoulders, making it hard for him to move. Nonetheless, he began to crawl forward along the space. It was dusty and dirty, but Dean didn't care. It was a way out…a way back to his brother.

Dean soon reached a branch in the shaft. Being up in the space was a little disorienting; Dean honestly didn't know which way he needed to go to get towards the mummy room. He was about to go left when a loud scream echoed from the right side of the building.

"Sammy…"

Dean scurried towards the right passage towards the source of the noise. He twisted through the ceiling, all the while praying he was going in the right direction. After crawling for a few more minutes, and gaining several bruises to his knees and shoulders, he came upon another screen. From his place, Dean could see the mummy room…well he could see what remained of the exhibit. Glass littered the tiled floor, artifacts lay broken in every direction, and the sarcophagus was turned on its side. It was all a pretty horrible sight, but it couldn't compare to what Dean saw next…

Sam's body was slumped, limping hanging from the rafters. His feet and legs were still draped on the ground; however his neck was wrapped with the cloth that hung from the ceiling. It looked painful, but at least some of his weight was still on the ground. Dean knew he had to move quickly to save his baby brother.

With as much strength as he could gather, Dean rammed his body into the screen. It bent and broke away from the metal of the vent before clattering to the ground. It startled the mummy; Sam didn't budge.

The creature roared at Dean and began to charge. Dean slipped on the glass and nearly fell in his attempt to evade the former pharaoh. He did manage to dodge it, only to end up running into the sarcophagus in the process.

"Damn," Dean grumbled as the mummy missed him and ran into the wall. The action shocked the monster and gave Dean a moment to regroup and take notice of his surroundings once more. He had a hard time taking his eyes off of Sam; he only managed to do so when he heard the mummy begin to move about once more. Knowing that he wouldn't have much longer, Dean scanned the room for the dagger Sam had talked about earlier.

Dean blocked out the growls coming from the mummy and focused for a moment on just finding the weapon. It worked…he finally saw it on the floor on the other side of the room. Getting to it without being grabbed and slashed up by the mummy was not going to be easy.

A moan escaped from Sam, although he was still unconscious. It was enough motivation for Dean to sprint full speed toward the dagger.

Half way there, he fell to his legs and slid across the tiles towards the dagger. The shards bit at his uniform issue pants and he felt the mummy claw at his boots. He didn't let either of them slow him down. He had to get to the weapon…for Sam.

His hand closed around the jewel-encrusted handle and pulled it off the tiles. He kicked out at the mummy, who had wrapped itself around Dean's ankles. The creature shrieked and was forced to let go. It gave Dean just enough time to twist and flip himself at the mummy with the dagger at ready. He remembered Sam's words about the amulet and how it would be embedded into the decayed chest, just above where the heart would be.

Dean swung the dagger up and slammed it into the chest, straight through the amulet. The blade pierced the crystal with little resistance. The mummy clawed at Dean and gave one last cry before white light exploded from the amulet, filling the entire room. Within seconds, it was gone and the mummy was completely still on the ground.

Dean sighed in relief, but it was short lived. Sam moaned once more off to the side. "Shit," Dean mumbled. He pushed himself off the floor and headed to his brother. He gently slapped Sam's cheek in hopes of waking him. He stirred a little, leaning towards Dean, but didn't really wake. "Come on, Sammy…"

With Sam not waking, Dean decided it was best to go ahead and free him from the wrappings around his neck. He took his pocketknife and shredded through the cloth. Sam fell forward into Dean's waiting arms. The force of it was enough to bring Sam back to consciousness.

"Ahh," Sam groaned against Dean's shoulder.

"Shhh…I've got ya kiddo. Come on. Open your eyes, Sammy."

Sam reluctantly obeyed and blinked up at his brother. "D'n?" he rasped. He throat obviously still tender from being strangled and hung.

"Yeah…I've got you, Sam."

Sam pushed his head off of Dean's shoulder and recognized his surroundings. "Dean!" he cried, much more awake and coherent. "No…we…have to get the mummy! Could get you! It will-"

"Already taken care of, buddy." Dean smiled, impressed that even in Sam's current state he was worried about their hunt and the fact that Dean could be hurt.

Sam furrowed his brow before casting a glance around the room. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the mummy lying on the floor with the dagger sticking out from its chest.

"You did it," Sam smiled.

"Someone had to save your ass," Dean teased.

Sam heard the worry Dean was trying to hide, so he simply rolled his eyes at his brother. "Held him off for awhile," he said more seriously. "It choked me out and…" Sam trailed off as he looked up at the cloth still draped over the rafter.

"I know kiddo." Dean squeezed his brother's shoulder, trying to offer some comfort while avoiding the angry purple bruises that wrapped around his neck and down to his shoulders. He also looked down his brother's body and took note of the various cuts and bruises that littered his frame. "What do you say we get the hell outta here and get you to a hospital?"

"Motel," Sam corrected.

"Sam…some of those cuts are pretty nasty. You need stitches. And your throat could swell shut and-"

"And you can clean and stitch me up at a motel. You can also just monitor me for swelling. Not like either of us is getting much sleep either way anyway, Dean."

Dean huffed, but knew there was no point in arguing when Sam was pretty much right. "Fine. Let's just get out of here before the real security guards show up. No way in hell I'm explaining this mess…"

"Yeah, let's go."

With that, Dean helped Sam out of the museum and to the Impala. With the mummy dead, the doors were no longer sealed shut. The only trouble the boys ran into was Sam occasionally stumbling on his injured legs. Once they reached the car, Sam gratefully slumped down into the passenger seat and allowed Dean to find a decent motel for the night. As long as it had a bed, he really didn't care.

At some point Sam must have dozed off, because he barely remembered the drive to the motel. He felt Dean shaking him; he opened his eyes to a brightly lit vacancy sign.

"Motel? Already?" Sam mumbled tiredly.

"We drove for nearly forty minutes…I wanted to make sure we had a little distance between us and the museum. We're over a couple of cities now."

"Oh…"

"Come on Sasquatch…let's get you into bed."

Dean once again took most of Sam's weight and guided him into the room so that he could deposit him on the bed. He ran back out of the Impala to grab their bags and medical supplies. When he returned, Sam had already taken off his jeans and was trying to rid himself of his shirt as well. But he was having issues.

"Let me help," Dean said before he pulled the shirt carefully off of his brother.

"Thanks," Sam replied with embarrassment.

"Any time. Now," Dean grabbed the first aid kit, "I'm gonna clean your cuts, check for glass, and stitch up the worse of 'em."

"Ok…"

Dean pulled out some painkillers and a water bottle. "Take these first."

Sam took the pills, but had a little trouble swallowing with his bruised throat. He managed nonetheless.

"Lie on your stomach. I'll take care of your back and your legs."

Sam obeyed and allowed Dean to get to work. There was some glass still poking out of his back. Dean carefully pulled the pieces out and disinfected the wounds. A few were still bleeding, but most were too small to need stitches. Sam's legs were another story. The mummy had ripped his skin, leaving long gashes along them.

Sam squirmed as the peroxide hit the nasty wounds and had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. Dean worked quickly, knowing Sam was in a lot of pain. Despite his best efforts, the pain became too much and Sam slipped back into unconsciousness once more.

Dean finished cleaning and stitching before wrapping both legs with gauze. He then grabbed some clean sweats from Sam's bag so that he could dress Sam. Afterwards, he pulled a blanket over Sam's shivering form.

For once, the motel had fairly large beds. Dean kicked off his boots and settled in next to his brother on top of the sheets. He grabbed the remote off the nightstand and clicked the TV on. Light flickered through the room and the slightly too loud volume of the show echoed off the walls.

"_Look, I... I may not be an explorer, or an adventurer, or a treasure-seeker, or a gunfighter, Mr. O'Connell, but I am proud of what I am. "_

"_And what is that?"_

"_I... am a librarian."_

"Turn it off," Sam grumbled. "I am not watching that damn movie tonight…"

Dean huffed out a laugh. "Sure thing princess…"

"Jerk," Sam said before turning his face back into the pillow.

"Bitch…"

Nonetheless Dean changed the channel to some old horror movie, knowing his brother always laughed at those. He knew neither of them would be watching that other movie for a while…no matter how hot of a librarian Rachel Weisz was…


End file.
